1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for, and a mobile terminal configured for, outputting an image together with background sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “mobile terminals” refer to handheld devices used for data transmissions or wireless communications. These devices comprise cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Personal Communication Services (PCS) phones, International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminals and Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) terminals.
Mobile terminals have quickly attained worldwide popularity as a necessity for people of all ages. It is a current trend that mobile terminals are becoming smaller, sleeker and lighter to improve portability, as well as implementing various functions and services.
Mobile terminals have gone beyond merely being telephones and now integrate additional functions such as a short message service, memory function for storing and searching for telephone numbers, lock function, alarm/alert function, wallpaper setting, area code search, camera function, DMB and mobile game function. Mobile terminals with such additional functions have brought users greater convenience and benefit to their daily life.
Among the additional functions available, the wallpaper setting function enables mobile users to set any image stored in their mobile terminals, or any picture taken using a camera, as wallpaper for the mobile terminal. Users can directly select a desired image or picture and set it as wallpaper for the mobile phone.
Traditional wallpaper is merely displayed on the display window of a mobile terminal, without any background sound. Thus, users can become easily bored with such wallpaper.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for, and a mobile terminal configured for, providing background sound suitable to a particular wallpaper, or a user's favorite sound or music, for output during display of the wallpaper to satisfy the user's demand for distinctiveness and expression of individuality.